Le Linki Code
by MedusaLegend
Summary: Le royaume d'Hyrule, jadis brillant et prospère est actuellement sous la coupe des Gérudo et de leur roi Ganondorf. Cependant, une prophétie vient d'annoncer l'arrivée d'un héros. Juste au même moment, les chefs des rebelles viennent d'apprendre l'existence du fils d'un charismatique chef de guerre. Le Linki Code est lancé.
1. Le héro est prêt

**Bonjour à tous. **

**Cette histoire, complète depuis près de sept ****ans, est une de mes plus grandes fiertés. Alors je décide de vous la faire partager, même si "The Legend of Zelda" est actuellement en attente du prochain opus qui pourra renforcer l'excellence de la série.**

**Bref, elle vous fera beaucoup penser à Ocarina of Time, mais en même temps, elle sera beaucoup plus... humaine.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le héros est prêt…**

Les jours s'annonçaient sombres pour le Royaume d'Hyrule. Le pays traversait une des périodes les plus sinistres et graves de son histoire. Depuis 7 ans, cette terre bénie des dieux, verte et fertile, était envahie par les forces armées d'un pays voisin envieux de ses richesses. C'était le royaume du désert, Gérudoya. Depuis 7 ans, Hyrule était opprimée par les troupes du roi Ganondorf. Et chaque année, chaque mois, chaque semaine, les peuples libres d'Hyrule se soumettaient un peu plus. Les gens perdaient tout ce qui pouvait encore les motiver à se battre et repousser les envahisseurs. Ils oubliaient qu'ils avaient été libres. Ils ne désiraient rien d'autre que d'être épargnés par le passage des troupes Gérudo et cédaient à toutes leurs exigences. La fin du royaume d'Hyrule, tel qu'il avait existé depuis cinq siècles, était proche.

Dans le camp retranché des rebelles hyliens, deux personnages s'entretenaient. Il s'agissait des personnes les plus importantes des peuples libres : Rauru, chambellan et régent du royaume, et Impa, général en chef des armées et tutrice de la princesse héritière. Tout deux avaient la mine grave. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient dans une voie sans issue. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et n'avaient pas assez de ressources pour résister. Ils ne pourraient pas chasser les Gérudos sans l'aide d'un peuple qui avait perdu force et espoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas gagner. Seulement, depuis une demi-heure, une bien étrange nouvelle annoncée à l'improviste venait de changer le cours de la guerre.

- Son fils n'est donc pas mort. Il a survécu au sac du comté d'Hylia.

- D'après le prisonnier, lui et sa mère ont pu atteindre la forêt. Lady Magdalène serait vite morte de ses blessures, mais le garçon vivrait toujours au sein de la communauté des hommes des bois.

- Il faut que nous voyions ce jeune homme.

- Je doute qu'il accepte de servir notre cause. Après tout, nous sommes un peu responsables du sort de sa famille. Nous nous sommes servis du comté d'Hylia comme bouclier pour freiner la progression des Gérudos. Ils attendaient notre aide, mais nous sommes restés en retrait pour organiser la défense du reste du royaume. Nous les avons lâchement sacrifiés. Il pourrait se venger, se servir de nous comme nous nous sommes servi de son père.

- Il se vengera contre les assassins de ses parents, et les assassins, ce sont les Gérudos. Il suffit de lui faire passer le message.

- Ne vous moquez pas de lui. Il avait 11 ans à l'époque. C'est bien assez pour comprendre ce qui se passe autour de soi. Il n'aura pas oublié, et il aura certainement entendu ses parents parler des renforts d'Hyrule qui n'arrivaient pas.

- Et bien, nous lui expliquerons notre version des faits.

- Attendez, seigneur Rauru, comment espérez vous qu'un morveux de 17 ans puisse nous sauver ? Son père était un magnifique guerrier et fin stratège, soit. Mais même si le gosse a hérité des talents de son père, il ne chassera pas les Gérudos tout seul. Tout comme nous, il lui manque une armée.

- Et justement, je le crois capable de s'en trouver une, une armée.

- Pardon ?

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer mon idée. En quoi croit notre peuple, actuellement ?

-Croient-ils seulement encore aux dieux ? Ils sont tous persuadés qu'ils nous ont abandonnés. C'est le désespoir total.

- Et si, par miracle, ces dieux se manifestaient en leur envoyant un sauveur ?

- Je ne vous suis pas, seigneur Rauru.

- Le royaume d'une brave petite princesse est menacé. La pauvre demoiselle est perdue, elle est prisonnière de Ganondorf et son royaume est envahi. C'est alors qu'intervient un miracle. Les dieux désignent un jeune homme pour accomplir une sainte mission. Il eu des visions, reçu la visite d'un ange, où autre événement fantastique... Il doit sauver la princesse et son royaume en boutant les Gérudos hors d'Hyrule. Quelques brillants exploits suffisent à prouver au peuple que les dieux sont avec lui et donc avec Hyrule. Le peuple reprend espoir et se range derrière le jeune homme pour le soutenir, profiter de la grâce divine et participer à la victoire d'Hyrule contre le peuple du désert.

- Votre talent de conteur n'est pas très convainquant.

- Mais vous saisissez le principe, Général Impa.

- Oui. Mais s'il est le fils de son père, il refusera de jouer la comédie.

- Voyons, qui parle de comédie ? Il pourrait vraiment recevoir un véritable ordre divin. Vous savez… une simple voix sortant des entrailles de la terre, un ange, un esprit de la nature qui se manifeste… les rumeurs en font vite tout un plat. Réfléchissez bien. Ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'un héros, et je ne vois pas de meilleure personne pour jouer ce rôle.

La générale ouvre grand les yeux. Elle commence à comprendre. Beaucoup d'idées lui viennent alors en tête. Elle sourit. Cela en devient presque drôle. Oui… les manifestations divines, après tout, c'est la spécialité des Sheïkahs, dont elle est la chef.


	2. à protéger notre patrie

**chapitre 2 : … à protéger notre patrie …**

Un soleil timide se lève pour déposer de douces couleurs pastel sur la neige fraîchement tombée. Les oiseaux commencent à sautiller sur la poudre blanche, en quête de nourriture. Le ciel est clair. Il y a quelques nuages roses, une petite brise. C'est le genre de matin qui pousse chaque être humain à apprécier la vie et croire à la paix.

Une belle adolescente se promenait dans ce doux paysage. Elle était vêtue d'un grand manteau de laine et de bottes en fourrure. Elle ferma les yeux et lève le nez pour sentir l'air frais caresser sa peau. Elle était en paix, elle était heureuse. Il lui suffisait de voir une nature se réveiller en parfaite harmonie pour se dire que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Elle souhaitait même passer sa vie entière dans cet endroit. Elle voulait devenir une simple bergère, soigner les moutons, filler la laine en hiver, faire paître les moutons en été, récolter le miel des ruches, aller puiser l'eau à la source. Elle poussa un soupir. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui ces doux plaisirs étaient interdits, c'était elle. Elle était princesse héritière. Ses tuteurs voulaient qu'elle retrouve le trône qui lui était dû. Les gens du peuple voulaient qu'elle les protège, qu'elle soit une sorte d'ange gardien. Quand à ses ennemis, les Gérudos, ils ne lui laisseraient jamais le moindre répit tant qu'elle représenterait un obstacle à leur expansion territoriale. Ils la poursuivraient jusqu'à sa mort. Personne ne la laisserait devenir une petite bergère ne régnant que sur ses moutons et ses abeilles.

Des bruits de course se firent entendre derrière elle. Un jeune homme de quatre ans de plus qu'elle courrait pour la rejoindre.

- Princesse… ne sortez jamais… sans… (Reprend son souffle)… sans me… prévenir. C'est… dangereux. Ils peuvent être… n'importe où.

Le garçon était vêtu de gros draps de laine bleue et blanche. Il avait les cheveux aussi blonds que la princesse et d'envoûtants yeux rouges.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Pardon de t'avoir fait peur, Sheik. Mais je me sentais si bien ce matin. J'avais envie de remercier la nature pour ce qu'elle était.

- Elle mérite d'être remerciée. Sa beauté, c'est tout ce qui reste pour réchauffer nos cœurs.

Le garçon parlait comme un poète. D'ailleurs, il était officiellement le précepteur et chaperon de la princesse, spécialement choisit pour sa vaste culture générale, ses manières, son intelligence. On disait même qu'il était un peu magicien. Un jeune homme aussi brillant et aussi raffiné ne pouvait avoir que des bonnes influences sur la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous de si bonne humeur ce matin, princesse, heureuse à vous exposer seule sur la lande ?

- Sheik, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, tu pourrais tout de même t'habituer à me tutoyer et m'appeler Zelda. Les amis s'appellent par leur nom.

Le garçon poussa un soupir et pensa : « _Ce que tu peux être naïve quand tu veux. Personne n'a d'amis par les temps qui courent, et surtout pas toi_. »

- Si je vous appelle par votre prénom, on m'accusera de tentative de séduction et de corruption sur votre personne. Ca peut se payer cher, très cher. Et vous ne pourrez rien y changer. Vous savez bien que vous n'avez jamais le dernier mot avec le général.

Le regard de la princesse se perdit un instant dans le vide. Elle sourit.

- Tu sais quoi, Sheik ? Ca va changer.

Son chaperon la regarda d'un air étonné.

- J'ai fais un rêve cette nuit, et il m'a donné la conviction que tout allait changer, que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais surtout, il m'a donné l'envie de me battre pour ce royaume que les Gérudo anéantissent.

- Ca devait être un sacré rêve, alors.

- Dans ce rêve, Hyrule était gris, balayé par les vents et les cendres. Il n'y avait pour seules couleurs des nuances de noir et de gris... Le royaume était envahi par les ténèbres. Puis, une lumière verte est apparue. Elle était si vive, si chaleureuse qu'elle rendait la couleur aux arbres de la forêt. Cette vague de couleur se répandait vite. En quelques instants, toute la nature reprenait vie. C'est à ce moment là que je vis que les couleurs avançaient au même rythme qu'une personne. Je ne sais pas qui c'était. Je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage, mais elle marchait d'un pas décidé, confiant et chacun de ses pas apportait des couleurs au sol. Elle tenait dans ses mains ce qui était la lumière vive. C'était une émeraude grande comme un poing, et elle brillait, brillait… Et elle brille encore dans mon cœur.

- Il suffit parfois d'un rêve pour changer le monde.

- J'ai décidé d'assumer mes responsabilités pour redonner la lumière à mon peuple. Je veux leur faire partager ce rêve de lumière ardente qui ressuscite tout sur son passage.

- C'est une excellente décision !

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent. Le général Impa était arrivée derrière eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

- Mes respects, Général.

- Bonjour Impa, belle journée, non ?

- Ce qui est beau, c'est le discours que tu viens de prononcer, ma chérie. C'était des paroles dignes d'une souveraine.

- Je n'ai pas fais exprès, je ne faisais que raconter mon rêve.

La tutrice de la princesse la regarda avec un sourire énigmatique, puis lui répondit :

- Il faut croire à ses rêves, ma chérie. Ils ne viennent jamais par hasard. C'était peut-être un signe des dieux, qui sait ?

- Les Dieux ?

- Nos oracles ont étudié les signes du ciel. Ils annoncent qu'un miracle va bientôt se produire. Ton rêve est prémonitoire.

- Vraiment ? Mon rêve ?

- Zelda, tu une princesse de droit divin. C'est normal que les dieux préfèrent te tenir au courant des évènements.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, rougissante.

- Eh oui, Zelda. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu retournes te préparer. Nous allons encore lever le camp. Il ne faut pas rester trop longtemps ici. Sheik, reste. Nous devons parler.

La princesse retourna à l'étable délabrée qui lui servait de cachette depuis une semaine d'un pas léger. Sheik la regarda partir en soupirant.

- Elle est si naïve. Vous ne devriez pas lui raconter de pareilles histoires, maître Impa. Si elle doit régner, autant qu'elle le fasse bien.

- Ces histoires sont nécessaires pour qu'elle puisse régner un jour. Ne comprends-tu pas ce que ce rêve peut signifier pour nous ?

- Pour moi, il signifiait qu'elle commençait enfin à prendre ses devoirs au sérieux.

- Elle les prendra au sérieux. Nous allons juste accélérer les choses.

- Mais un rêve ne suffira pas à en faire une reine, maître, vous le savez bien.

- Il faudra l'entretenir. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais venue. Tu es nommé pour une mission très spéciale, mon élève. Tu vas partir à la recherche du porteur de l'émeraude du rêve et le ramener à Zelda.

- Quoi ? Mais il n'existe que dans son imagination !

- Et dans la mienne, il a une identité toute trouvée. Il se nomme Link, fils de Philipe, comte d'Hylia. Tu te souviens de cette famille, non ?

Sheik baissa les yeux. Oui, il se souvenait de l'impressionnant Philipe et de son fils. Il les avait vus au palais royal lors du dernier anniversaire du souverain. Le père était un héros de guerre et le fils, le garçon le plus téméraire et casse-cou que Sheik n'avait jamais vu. Il l'avait admiré, à cette époque. Ce Link semblait n'avoir peur de rien, même pas des punitions de son instructeur. Il sourit. Il s'était souvent demandé ce que ce garçon était devenu après le début de la guerre. On le disait mort, mais Sheik était persuadé que le dernier des comtes d'Hylia avait la peau dure. Le chaperon de la princesse confirma les paroles de son maître. Celle-ci continua :

- Les comtes d'Hylia étaient également connus pour la possession d'un très fameux trésor de famille, l'émeraude kokiri…

Le cœur de Sheik fit un bond. L'émeraude kokiri était la plus grosse pierre en son genre. Elle était aussi grosse qu'une pomme, donc, au moins de la taille d'un poing, comme dans le rêve de Zelda. La princesse n'avait jamais vu le joyau. Comment aurait-elle pu en rêver ? Etait-ce vraiment un signe ?

- Je continue, dit Impa en élevant la voix. Hier, nous avons appris qu'il était toujours en vie. Il se cache dans la grande forêt, au milieu des hommes des bois. J'aimerai qu'en un premier temps, tu t'arranges pour le rencontrer « par hasard », me faire une évaluation de ses capacités et dans la mesure du possible, découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de l'émeraude. Si elle a été perdue dans le sac, fait le moi savoir le plus vite possible, que j'envoie des espions à sa recherche. S'il est convaincant, amène-le au Ranch Lon-lon, incognito. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que possible.

- Pardonnez-moi cette question, maître, mais qu'attendez-vous de Link ?

- J'espère qu'il pourra correspondre au personnage du rêve de Zelda et qu'il pourra devenir le héros qui rendra l'espoir et la lumière au peuple.

Sheik inclina la tête. Il avait compris où son maître voulait en venir. Il prit congé du général de l'Hyrule libre et partit chercher ses affaires.

Impa leva les yeux vers le ciel rose. Elle souriait.

- L'opération Linki Code verra le jour.


	3. et à chasser ses ennemis

Chapitre 3 :… et chasser ses ennemis.

C'était un jour comme un autre dans la forêt. Le peuple des bois vaquait à ses occupations. Certains étaient en quête de fruits, de céréales et de champignons. D'autres étaient postés à la lisière des bois pour surveiller les mouvements dans la plaine. D'autres encore soignaient les quelques réfugiés ayant réussi à atteindre la forêt. Les hommes des bois n'avaient pas encore subit de raids Gérudo, tout au plus une ambassade leur ordonnant soumission et tribut en bois et nourriture. Ils avaient accepté et avaient la paix. Ils n'évaluaient pas encore l'ampleur de la menace. Il leur arrivait encore de faire des fêtes et des festins, allumant de grands feux de camps et chantant jusqu'au levé du soleil. C'était dans ce bel environnement que Link, fils d'Philipe, comte d'Hylia avait passé son adolescence. Il se souvenait encore du château de son enfance disparaître dans les flammes alors que son cheval s'éloignait. Il se souvenait des larmes de sa mère, du visage résigné de son père. Il en avait gardé la leçon que les Hyliens étaient des menteurs et des traîtres. Au bout de sept années, il avait finit par comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix et que toutes les troupes se seraient fait massacré de toute façon, que ce soit en Hyrule où à Hylia. Il gardait néanmoins de la colère, car le roi et le général Impa s'étaient vraiment moqués de son père. S'ils n'étaient pas morts…

Ce matin là, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Un groupe d'artistes ambulants arriva dans le village. Par ces temps-là où chaque village se repliait sur lui-même, voir des Hyliens voyager sur les routes était une chose des plus insolites. Link déposa son panier de bois à l'entrée de sa cabane et se rendit sur la place du village, où on avait installé les artistes ambulants. Une jeune fille de quinze ans le rejoignit très vite.

- Il paraît qu'ils ont montré leurs talents aux quatre coins du royaume, affirma-t-elle au jeune homme.

La demoiselle en question était la fille du Shaman du village. Elle s'appela Saria et s'apprêtait à suivre les traces de son père. Elle se faisait un point d'honneur à être la personne la mieux informée de la forêt. Ses connaissances ne devaient donc pas se limiter à la connaissance des plantes et des mythes de la région. Elle était également soucieuse de connaître le « monde extérieur ». Personne ne savait mieux qu'elle comment évoluait la guerre et à quoi ressemblait le royaume en dehors de la grande forêt. Elle observait donc les nouveaux venus avec le plus grand intérêt et avait la ferme intention d'obtenir un maximum d'informations.

Accessoirement, Saria était la « petite amie » de Link. Dès que le garçon était arrivé au village, la petite fille l'avait pris sous sa protection et avait entrepris de l'initier aux mystères de son « royaume ». Les deux enfants avaient passé beaucoup de temps à explorer la forêt et à s'imaginer vivre des aventures extraordinaires. Saria vouait une admiration sans limites à l'exilé, mais lui ne voyait leurs escapades qu'un moyen de fuir son triste passé. L'amour que portait la jeune fille au beau blond était à sens unique. Avec le temps, elle s'était résignée à n'être que sa précieuse amie qui veillait sur lui. Comme ce dernier paraissait très intrigué par les nouveaux arrivants, il fallait qu'elle l'aide à en savoir plus. Elle s'arrangea vite pour engager une conversation avec les femmes de la troupe. Link, lui, s'installa sur la terrasse du magasin pour pouvoir observer tout à son aise.

Un bref coup d'œil lui indiqua que les voyageurs n'étaient pas aussi suicidaires qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il y avait deux colosses capables de soulever les mules avec leurs seules mains. Un autre était spécialisé dans le lançage de sabres. Les trois femmes de la troupe avaient également très adroites pour manier les projectiles de feu. Ils avaient de quoi dissuader les bandits de grand chemin. Un seul personnage ne semblait pas dangereux. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon de son age, aux cheveux blonds comme le blé et aux yeux rougeoyants. Il était plutôt maigre, pour ne pas dire frêle. A l'avis de Link, il était nettement plus faible que le reste de la troupe, et sans talent particulier. Il restait en retrait, ne parlant pas aux habitants des bois. Le jeune homme en conclut qu'il était l'homme à tout faire et l'eu immédiatement en amitié.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les artistes donnèrent une première représentation. Link constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses observations. Les colosses broyaient des rochers, soulevaient des bancs où étaient assises les belles spectatrices. Le lanceur de sabre avait pour partenaire l'adolescent aux yeux rouges. Ses lancés étaient de plus en plus risqués, il visait le front du garçon et celui-ci les stoppait avec de simples pièces de monnaie. Link admira le calme et le sang-froid de ce dernier. Ensuite vint le tour des trois demoiselles. Elles avaient revêtu de fines tenues de soie et dansaient avec grâce autour du feu. Elles allumèrent des torches et se mirent à jongler avec. Tous les hommes de l'assemblée étaient captivés. Alors vint l'apothéose.

Les trois bohémiennes jetèrent leurs voiles dans le feu. Il y eut une explosion et un grand nuage violet. Quand il se dissipa, une personne enveloppée d'un voile noir se tenait au centre du brasier. La foule poussa des cris d'émerveillement. Il s'avança, en silence, fit le tour de l'assemblée en scrutant les spectateurs. Le cœur de Link bondit. A travers le voile, il pouvait apercevoir des yeux aussi rouges que ceux du brasier. Etait-ce le garçon à tout faire ?

- Peuple des bois, écoutez la voix du passé !

Tout le monde sursauta. Le personnage en noir avait subitement crié d'une voix puissante. On aurait dit un coup de tonnerre.

- Je suis le gardien des vieilles légendes, des secrets des grands esprits, de la volonté des Dieux. Peuple de la forêt, écoute ton passé te parler.

Et il agita un cistre, ce qui fit frémir l'assemblée.

- Ce soir, je vous dévoilerai les plus profonds secrets de la plus fascinante des légendes, celle des trois joyaux sacrés.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit de la poudre. Il la jeta au feu. Il y eu une petite explosion et de la fumée bleue sortit du brasier.

- Il y a cinq siècles, le roi Léo-Paul Nohansen fonda le royaume d'Hyrule, sous la bénédiction de trois déesses : Favore, déesse de l'espoir, Naryu, déesse du savoir, et Din, déesse de la passion. Pour bénir éternellement le royaume d'Hyrule, les trois déesses firent un magnifique cadeau au roi. Elles lui offrirent trois pierres sacrées, trois pierres majestueuses, les joyaux légendaires.

La foule poussa de nouveaux cris d'exclamation. Trois lumières vives rouge, verte et bleue, étaient apparues dans le feu.

- Vous les connaissez sous les noms de rubis Goron, Emeraude Kokiri et saphir Zora. « Tant que les trois pierres seront, Hyrule restera », avaient dit les déesses. Et le roi garda ses pierres précieusement dans un sanctuaire. Mais un jour, une créature maléfique tenta de s'emparer des pierres. Elle tua les prêtres et s'approcha des joyaux. Mais quand elle toucha la pierre de Din, elle se changea en un dragon repoussant. Furieux, il détruisit le sanctuaire et incendia la ville. Deux jeunes héros, cependant, parvinrent à stopper la créature. Un jeune homme ramassa la pierre de Favore, celle qui possédait l'espoir, et combattit le dragon, le blessant gravement. Le deuxième héros était la fille du roi. Elle s'empara du don de Naryu, et avec les connaissances que le joyau lui apporta, elle scella le dragon dans une autre dimension. On raconte que si les trois pierres se retrouvent un jour réunies au même endroit, le dragon s'échappera de sa prison pour se venger sur les descendants de ceux qui l'ont vaincu.

Toute la foule était fascinée. Lors du récit, de nombreuses images étaient apparues dans le feu. Les joyaux, le sanctuaire, le dragon, les héros… Une seule personne n'était pas à l'aise, Link. Son père lui avait déjà souvent raconté cette légende, celle du Héros Linki et de la princesse Zéphyr. C'était une légende qui concernait sa famille, qui descendait directement de Linki. Zéphyr avait anoblit le valeureux guerrier et en fit le comte d'Hylia. Depuis, la famille gardait la fameuse émeraude Kokiri.

L'homme en noir continua son histoire, décrivant chacun des joyaux. Il expliqua que la princesse avait décidé, par mesure de sécurité, de confier les joyaux à des hommes de confiance. Le rubis Goron alla au peuple de la montagne, le saphir Zora au peuple des cascades et l'émeraude Kokiri à la famille du héros. Alors qu'il terminait son histoire, un grondement se fit entendre. Une colonne de fumée noire s'échappa du feu et prit la forme d'un dragon au long cou. La foule hurla, plus d'excitation que de peur. Ils pensaient que c'était certainement l'apothéose du spectacle. Link fut plus angoissé que jamais et se leva. Le dragon le remarqua et fonça sur lui. Le jeune homme fit un bon de côté pour l'éviter. Le monstre revint à la charge. Link le stoppa de ses mains. La bête tomba en cendre. La victime regarda autour de lui. L'homme en noir et le lanceur de sabres avaient leurs épées plantées au milieu du feu.

La foule applaudit, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ils devaient tous croire que le jeune homme était de mèche avec les artistes. « _Bande d'imbéciles_ », grogna Link. L'homme en noir s'approcha. « Je suis désolé, la bête devait s'attaquer à un membre de notre équipe ». Link ne répondit pas et partit dans les bois. L'homme en noir sourit sous son voile. Le plan s'était déroulé à merveille. Son dragon mécanique avait désigné devant un grand public l'héritier de Linki et ce même héritier allait, de ce pas, le mener au joyau sacré.


	4. Il a été désigné par l'esprit

**Chapitre 4 : Il a été désigné par l'esprit de la forêt…**

Link traversa les étangs qui étaient à l'extrémité du village, s'approcha de la falaise de schiste et se glissa derrière un buisson. Ce dernier dissimulait une faille dans la paroi, que le jeune homme emprunta. Il marcha vingt bonnes minutes dans un long défilé accidenté. Sa progression était encore plus difficile à cause de l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'aventurer dans cet endroit, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait une urgence. Le descendant de Linki n'appréciait absolument pas le spectacle de la soirée. Il avait l'impression que les artistes étaient venus spécialement pour lui rappeler tous ces affreux souvenirs. La légende de Linki, l'émeraude, le dragon qui s'était attaqué à lui… Il était persuadé qu'on l'avait retrouvé. Ces voyageurs étaient certainement des espions Gérudo lancés à sa recherche. Il devait quitter la forêt avant la fin de la nuit, profiter de la fête et que personne ne le remarque.

Il arriva dans une grande clairière, où se trouvait un arbre majestueux. Les rayons de la lune en dessinaient les formes et révélaient les anomalies du tronc, lui donnant un visage anthropomorphe. Cet arbre avait une certaine importance pour le peuple des bois. Apparemment, il était là depuis près de huit siècles. Autrement dit, il était beaucoup plus vieux que le royaume d'Hyrule. Les vieilles croyances disaient que l'esprit de la forêt résidait en lui, et ces croyances étaient renforcées par l'étrange morphologie de l'arbre.

Par réflexe, Link commença par s'agenouiller et saluer l'arbre. Le peuple des bois estimait que cet arbre était leur protecteur et leur permettait de vivre en paix. Le jeune homme avait vécut beaucoup de désillusions, mais il avait encore assez de respect pour les esprits ancestraux. Ensuite, il s'approcha de l'arbre et plongea sa main entre deux racines de l'arbre. Il en ressortit un sac de toile. Il l'ouvrit. Une lumière verte vint illuminer son village. L'émeraude Kokiri était toujours là. Il referma le sac et le plaça dans sa chemise. Il se prosterna devant l'arbre.

- Arbre Mojo… je dois vous quitter. Il semble que mes ennemis m'aient retrouvé. Je ne veux pas apporter le malheur aux gens qui m'ont accueilli lorsque je fuyais mon pays. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'ai été très heureux ici. Veillez sur moi dans mon exil.

A cet instant, une étrange voix lui répondit.

« _Link… tu ne fuiras plus_ ».

Link sursauta. La voix était grave, très grave, elle résonnait dans la clairière, mais semblait venir de l'arbre Mojo.

« _Relève-toi, héritier de Linki. Tu vaux plus que ce que tu es devenu._ »

Link regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne, mais une étrange brume avait envahi la clairière. Et la voix venait vraiment de la « bouche » de l'arbre. Etait-ce vraiment l'arbre Mojo qui lui parlait ?

_« Je suis l'arbre Mojo, ancien esprit de la forêt. Je t'observe depuis ton arrivée sur mon domaine. Tu n'étais qu'un simple fuyard qui voulait échapper à la guerre. Tu étais traumatisé par la destruction de la terre qui t'avait vu grandir et tu voulais tout oublier. Mais mes bois ne peuvent pas te cacher éternellement._ »

- Je comprends, vénérable arbre Mojo, c'est pourquoi je vous dis adieu.

« _Non, Link, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles te trouver une autre cachette. Je veux que tu accomplisses ton destin. Je veux que tu te battes, que tu venges tes parents, que tu sauves le royaume que j'ai vu naître._ »

- Vous voulez que…

« J'ai vu et entendu mes enfants souffrir, car ils sont tous nés de mes entrailles. Cette émeraude que tu tiens dans tes mains, elle a été créée dans mes racines. J'ai veillé, avec de nombreux esprits, sur ce peuple béni et je souffre de le voir souffrir et de nous maudire pour notre absence. Je veux les aider en leur envoyant un sauveur. Veux-tu être ce sauveur ? »

- Arbre Mojo… mais que puis-je faire seul ?

« Pars maintenant avec les Hyliens, ils te conduiront à la princesse d'Hyrule. Elle te donnera le soutient dont tu as besoin. Eveille les Hyliens comme je t'ai éveillé. Rappelle leur qu'ils sont nés sur ces terres, que leurs parents, grands-parents y sont nés aussi et qu'aujourd'hui, on les dépossède de leur héritage. Ils doivent se battre. Ils doivent chasser l'envahisseur et retrouver leur place. »

- Oui, Arbre Mojo, mais… moi, que puis-je faire ? Je suis… j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas me battre, je n'ai aucune force.

_« Tu as appris dans ton passé. __Tu réapprendras. Sois le digne fils de Philippe d'Hylia.__ Fait honneur à ta famille, à tes ancêtres…__»_

La voix s'éteignit doucement. Link resta prosterné quelques minutes, puis se releva. La lumière était redevenue normale. L'arbre était redevenu un simple tronc. Tout était silencieux.

Le jeune homme sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il pensait à son père, qui était resté au château d'Hylia jusqu'à la fin, et qui avait du être exécuté depuis très longtemps. Là où il était, le comte devait avoir honte de son fils.

Le jeune garçon quitta la clairière et retourna à sa cabane. L'arbre avait raison, il devait se comporter en digne descendant de Linki.

Quelques minutes après le départ du garçon, quelque chose bougea dans la clairière. Une ombre descendit de l'arbre Mojo. « _Je n'avais pas souvenir qu'il était aussi crédule. Enfin, c'est tout de même fou ce qu'on peut faire avec des croyances locales, des bombes fumigènes et un bon talent de ventriloque _».

La silhouette enleva son voile noir. Sheik secoua la tête et respira l'air frais. Il fit un signe de la main à l'arbre plusieurs fois centenaire et pris le chemin du défilé. « _Désolé pour le cirque, monsieur l'arbre, mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Link. J'en prendrai le plus grand soin. _»


	5. traverse tout le pays

**Chapitre 5 : … traverse tout le pays …**

Le lendemain matin, Link alla voir les saltimbanques. Il leur expliqua qu'il devait quitter la forêt et qu'il souhaitait faire un bout de chemin avec eux. Les voyageurs furent étonnés de cette requête, mais après une concertation d'un quart d'heure, ils autorisèrent le garçon à les accompagner. Link partit donc préparer ses affaires.

Une surprise l'attendait dans sa cabane. La fille du Shaman était assise sur son lit. Elle avait le regard dans le vide et des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

- Saria…

- Je savais depuis le début… que tu nous quitterais.

- Faut-il que je reste ?

- Je sais que le monde est vaste, qu'il est plein de périls comme de merveilles. Je sais aussi qu'il y a des centaines de filles plus belles que moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Durant ces six années, nous avons joué aux amoureux. J'ai apprécié chaque seconde que nous avons passée ensemble. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Tu n'as pas pensé à moi une seule seconde quand tu as décidé de partir et je suis sûre que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me dire au revoir. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'ai aimé. Alors… promets-moi que nous resterons amis et que tu resteras en vie. J'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne vais pas mourir dès que je quitterai la forêt.

- Il y a une légende à propos de notre peuple… Tout Kokiri (c'est ainsi que le peuple des bois s'appelle) qui quitte la forêt n'y reviendra jamais. Je ne pense pas qu'ils meurent, mais le vaste monde qui s'étend devant eux doit les transformer à tout jamais. Je suis sure qu'ils oublient les bois, tellement ils sont émerveillés par ce qui se passe en Hyrule, dans les montagnes, en Hylia…

- Saria… je te promets que je reviendrai la tête haute, après avoir rétablit l'honneur de ma famille. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Il y a des choses que je dois faire.

L'adolescente sourit. Elle se leva et sortit de sa sacoche un petit ocarina taillé dans du bois de chêne.

- Prends-le. Il te rappellera la forêt et la promesse que tu viens de me faire. Mais tu sais… tu as le droit de tomber amoureux d'une autre fille. Tu es un garçon exceptionnel et ce serait du gâchis de ne pas en rendre au moins une heureuse.

- Tu exagères, Saria. Je n'ai aucun succès auprès des filles.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas au goût des Kokiris, mais je suis sûre qu'elles seront toutes folles de toi à l'extérieur.

- On verra ça.

Le jeune homme mit l'ocarina de son amie dans son sac, puis saisit quelques provisions, son arc, ses flèches et une épée enveloppée dans un vieux tissu. Il considéra cette dernière. Saria s'approcha de lui.

- C'est une épée de famille ?

- C'est une épée qui se transmet de génération en génération. C'est la première arme que chaque comte d'Hylia apprend à manier. Il la garde jusqu'à ce qu'il ait prouvé qu'il est un homme. Je l'ai reçue à huit ans, comme mon père. A quinze ans, il a obtenu le droit de se choisir une autre épée. Je suis en retard de trois ans par rapport à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour prouver que tu es un homme ?

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr, mais je te promets que ma prochaine épée sera celle de Linki.

- Celle du héros qui a vaincu le dragon ?

- C'est cela.

- Je ne suis pas rassurée… Pourquoi as-tu subitement décidé de te battre ? C'est à cause du spectacle d'hier ?

- Plus ou moins.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ces artistes ambulants… c'est comme s'ils étaient venus te chercher. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez eux.

- Ils sont venus me chercher… enfin, c'est plus qu'un simple hasard. Les dieux arrangent bien les choses.

- Je suis vraiment inquiète pour toi, tu sais… Promet moi de revenir entier.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura quelques minutes. Puis Link se dégagea, ramassa ses affaires et sortit.

Les gens du voyage l'attendaient près de la sortie du village. Link fit ses adieux à quelques personnes, puis monta dans une des roulottes. Il tremblait un peu. Il quittait un lieu rassurant pour se jeter dans l'inconnu, et de nombreuses responsabilités pesaient sur lui. L'esprit de la forêt voulait qu'il devienne un héros, qu'il chasse les ennemis d'Hyrule. Durant quelques heures, cela lui avait un peu monté à la tête, mais il se sentait un peu perdu, à présent. Il eut subitement envie de se retourner pour voir ses amis, mais une voix l'interpella.

- Si tu te retournes, tu ne voudras plus partir.

Link réalisa enfin que la roulotte abritait une autre personne. Le garçon aux yeux rouges était à l'autre bout de la tente, et il était occupé à assembler des morceaux de tissus sur des tiges de métal.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux quitter ton joli village, mais si c'est pour changer de vie, tu ne dois pas regarder en arrière.

Link resta silencieux quelques secondes, fixant le bric-à-brac de la roulotte. Le garçon aux yeux rouges eut un sourire.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, un garçon de ton âge est en train de consoler la jeune fille qui était avec toi hier.

Ce fut au tour de Link de sourire.

- Maintenant que je ne suis plus là, Mido va avoir Saria pour lui tout seul.

- Et ça t'énerve ?

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie et elle n'est pas intéressée par Mido.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes. Il était angoissé, mais son orgueil lui interdisait de montrer ses faiblesses.

- Je me demande si ma sortie a été correcte.

- Ca dépend de ce que tu espérais.

Le garçon aux yeux rouges abandonna son travail et vint s'installer au près du nouveau.

- Avec mon expérience du spectacle, je peux te dire que tu leur as donné l'impression de quelqu'un de très déterminé. Mais si tu te retournes pour les regarder, ça va tout gâcher, car tu leur montrerais que tu n'es pas si sûr de toi.

Le fils du comte d'Hylia eu un rire nerveux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de moi du tout. J'ai un devoir sacré à accomplir, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Je ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable.

- Quel genre de devoir sacré ?

- Restaurer l'honneur de ma famille, punir leurs assassins, des choses comme ça… Mais cela fait des années que je ne me suis plus battu et l'ennemi est très fort.

- Qui es-tu vraiment, pour avoir un honneur de famille à défendre ?

Link se renferma. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose à dire à un inconnu. En tant que fils du comte d'Hylia, il allait avoir pas mal d'ennemis dans les terres qu'il allait parcourir. Le garçon aux yeux rouges le sentit. Pour le mettre en confiance, le magicien décida de commencer les présentations.

- Je m'appelle Sheik.


	6. Sous le nez de ses ennemis

**Chapitre 6 : … sous le nez de ses ennemis.**

Les deux premiers jours de voyage se passèrent tranquillement. Link n'eut aucun mal à gagner l'amitié de ses hôtes. Par un étrange hasard, la troupe était constituée d'anciens soldats et Sheikahs qui s'étaient retrouvés sans chef et sans domicile à la chute du roi. Tous avaient erré quelques temps avant de se rencontrer. Ils avaient alors décidé d'exploiter leurs talents en tant qu'artistes, ce qui était beaucoup plus lucratif que leurs anciens postes. Link ne leur révéla pas toute son identité. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait été au service de Philippe d'Hylia et que par un certain concours de circonstance, il s'était trouvé dans la grande forêt à la mort de son seigneur et qu'il s'y était retrouvé coincé.

Sa vie ressemblant assez à celle de ses compagnons, il fut vite adopté. Les hommes se mirent à l'entraîner au maniement des armes et Sheik l'initia à l'art du spectacle. Le jeune exilé était plutôt doué et apprenait très vite. Toutes les leçons que son père lui avait données revenaient dans sa mémoire. Il avait l'art du combat dans la peau. Au début du troisième jour, Link parvint à désarmer le lanceur de sabres, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde.

Sheik observait les progrès de son protégé avec la plus grande attention. Le futur héros avait beaucoup de talent. Il avait aussi un charisme étonnant. Il pourrait facilement susciter l'admiration du peuple et le rallier à sa cause. Toutefois, Sheik notait un sérieux problème. L'héritier de Linki était très fier, pour ne pas dire orgueilleux. Ses rapides progrès lui montaient à la tête. Sheik estimait que le « héros » aurait vite tendance à se surestimer et à se jeter dans le premier piège venu. De plus, cette fierté le rendait très manipulable. Le Sheikah en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Rien qu'en lui disant « _Je t'ai choisi pour être un héros_ », il lui avait donné envie d'affronter tous les Gérudo de la terre entière. Donc, du moment qu'on le brosse dans le sens du poil, on pourrait lui faire entreprendre n'importe quoi.

Les inquiétudes de Sheik triplèrent vers le midi du troisième jour. Une troupe de guerrières Gérudo croisa leur convoi. Le magicien craignit que son « héros » ne déclenche une bagarre.

Les guerrières ordonnèrent aux voyageurs de s'arrêter. Elles voulaient savoir ce que ces voyageurs faisaient sur les routes et ce qu'ils transportaient. La chef du groupe, Carmen, répondit calmement ce qu'elle était habituée à dire à chaque contrôle. Mais cette fois-ci, les guerrières n'avaient pas envie de les laisser passer. Les cavalières regardaient les hommes de la troupe avec le plus grand intérêt.

« _Serait-ce déjà la saison ?_ » Se demanda le Sheikah, de plus en plus nerveux. Link lui demanda ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas vraiment informé sur la société Gérudo. Au moment de l'invasion du comté d'Hylia, il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. A voix basse, le magicien tenta de lui expliquer la situation.

Car il fallait savoir que la société Gérudo avait de très curieuses coutumes. Leur système était profondément matriarcal. Par un étrange phénomène génétique, les femmes ne donnaient naissance qu'à des filles. Lorsqu'un homme naissait, et cela n'arrivait que trois ou quatre fois par siècle, il deviendrait le chef de toute la communauté, le seul homme sur lequel les femmes n'avaient aucune autorité. Bien-sûr, il y avait des hommes dans le désert, mais en général, ils étaient des pièces rapportées, des « invités » que les femmes Gérudo sélectionnaient avec soin pour leurs talents. Ils devenaient donc les « époux » des guerrières et effectuaient les tâches de tout les jours : artisanat, ingénierie, médecine, agriculture ainsi que leur rôle naturel. Ils étaient plutôt bien traités, mais ne pouvaient bouger ou prendre la moindre décision sans l'accord de leurs épouses. Pour diverses raisons, la plupart des « invités » ne supportaient pas le climat torride des cités de Gerudoya. La durée de vie moyenne d'un « invité » une fois là-bas n'excédait pas 8 ans.

Donc, comme la société Gérudo avait besoin de ces « invités », il fallait en recruter régulièrement. Une fois par an, vers la fin de l'hiver, les guerrières quittaient leur royaume pour aller à la pèche en Hyrule. Et depuis que leur royaume s'était étendu, la coutume de la pèche avait, elle-aussi, prit de l'ampleur.

Sheik avait complètement oublié ce détail. Et à présent, la petite troupe était encerclée par une quinzaine de séduisantes mais farouches guerrières qui ne les laisseraient pas partir, car tous les mâles de la troupe avaient l'air à leur goût.

La capitaine des Gérudo demanda à la gitane :- Y a-t-il dans cette troupe des hommes qui t'appartiennent ?

Le cœur de Sheik battit encore plus vite. C'était effectivement la saison de la pèche. Devant le regard interrogateur de Link, il essaya de lui traduire la phrase. « _Es-tu mariée à un des hommes de la troupe ? Nous ne toucherons pas aux maris_ ».

Link eu un sourire nerveux. Au moins, les femmes du désert respectaient le mariage. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il ne serait pas épargné.

La chef des saltimbanques répondit : - Je ne suis pas mariée, mais les deux jeunes blonds appartiennent à mes sœurs.

Les deux autres danseuses confirmèrent ses dires. Six guerrières Guérudo poussèrent des soupirs de déception. Sheik et Link, eux, n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

- Sheik, depuis quand…

- Shhht !

Le garçon aux yeux rouges lui fit signe de se taire et de se laisser faire.

L'ambiance changea radicalement. Les gérudos rangèrent leurs armes et se firent toutes souriantes. La capitaine prit une voix enjouée et sympathique.

- Auriez-vous des objections à ce que vos spectacles se déroulent au Bourg d'Hyrule ? Il va bientôt y avoir une fête pour les 6 ans d'unification de nos royaumes. Vous y serez tous plus que bienvenus.

- Nous avons des engagements auparavant. Mais je crois que certains de nos hommes se feront un plaisir de venir à l'avance pour préparer le terrain.

- A la bonne heure.

Et la troupe de guerrières partirent en escortant la roulotte du lanceur de sabres et des deux colosses. Les cinq autres personnes se retrouvèrent seules au milieu de la plaine.

Link s'empressa de leur demander ce que tout cela voulait dire. Carmen lui répondit : - Elles voulaient des hommes et si nous résistions, elles vous auraient embarqué de force, en nous tuant si nécessaire. De cette façon, personne n'est blessé.

- Mais vous leur avez donné vos compagnons en esclavage !

- Esclavage est un bien grand mot. Les deux premières années, les « époux » n'ont pas trop à se plaindre. Et je fais confiance à mes compagnons pour s'échapper une fois au bourg. Ils ont été de très bons soldats et je suis certaine qu'ils sauront s'occuper comme il faut de leurs « épouses ». Toi, en revanche, je ne sais pas si tu peux en faire autant. C'est pour ça que nous vous avons sauvé.

Le jeune homme serra son épée. Il venait d'être profondément blessé dans son amour propre. Sheik s'approcha de lui, sentant venir le danger.

- Link, la capitaine des Gérudo était Nabooru. Elle n'a que 22 ans, mais c'est le général des armées de Ganondorf. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ?

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt à affronter un tel adversaire, petit, continua Carmen. Tu n'aurais même pas été tué. Elle t'aurait juste suffisamment abimé pour te donner comme page à son roi.

Une des autres danseuses ajouta : - Et les rescapés de Gérudoya disent des choses pas très nettes sur Ganondorf. Si tu tiens à finir en sandwich pour le roi, attends au moins d'obtenir le poison pour le tuer.

Cette réflexion-ci eut le mérite de calmer Link. Oui, s'il devait un jour croiser la route de Ganondorf, ce serait le jour où il le tuerait. Il devait se préparer pour ce jour. S'il avait suivit Nabooru aujourd'hui, il n'aurait probablement pas réussi son entreprise.

Il s'excusa pour s'être emporté et la petite troupe reprit son chemin vers leur prochaine étape, le ranch Lon-Lon.


End file.
